Miss Hero Pageant
by VeelaChic
Summary: Poor Raven and Starfire have to participate in the Miss Hero Pageant. Will they survive the paparazzi, contestants, and swimsuits? BBRae RobStar
1. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

This all happened one day before this Miss. Hero Pageant it turned out that Kitten and Jinx (who had entered) were discovered to be villains (NO DUH) and kicked out and they needed two replacements and guess who those two lucky ladies are.

"No!" screamed Raven from the depths of her dark and bizarre room.

"But Rae it's for a good cause all the money goes towards a homeless shelter." said Robin from outside the door.

"Then you run around in a swimsuit for it!"

"Ah Raven I'm a guy!"

"Yes Raven come join me in the world of beauty products and talent contests." said Star tapping on the door. Raven opened the door her eyes white and threatening.

"Come on Rae the show must go on." Said Beast Boy.

"NO!"

"Come on think of those super girls who want to compete."

"NO!"

"I'll be silent for a whole week."

"Nuh... Wait a whole week… well ok." Knowing she'd most definitely regret this later.

Star looked like she would explode she was so over joyed. "Yes come we go to the 'mall of shopping'!"

3 hours and 34 dresses later Star finally decided on a lilac colored floor length silk strapless dress with tiny crystal bead that shone on either side.

"Come on Star come out and show it to us." Robin said eagerly well maybe too eagerly. As Cyborg and Beast Boy's snickers caused him to turn bright red.

"Well this has been real but lets bolt." said Raven eager to get out of 'Madame Flowers dresses for all Occasions'.

"Rae you still have to find a dress."

"But…"

"No buts Rae pick out a dress so we can leave."

"No Robin there is still the matter of swim wear and a blue dress for the beginning." called Star from the dressing room.

"I have an idea since Robin seems to be running the show why don't Cy and I head over to 'Meat and Tofu Supreme'?" said BB, but before the Boy Wonder could answer they were out of the shop faster than Raven in 'Barbie World."

He sighed and sat down in a lounge chair as Raven skimmed a rack and randomly picked out two dresses and went to try them on. In the mean time Star had found a powder blue dress with spaghetti straps that came down to her knees and had a silver butterfly a the very top. After that she told Robin to meet her at 'Swimsuit Palace' after raven had chosen two dresses.

Raven picked the two she found on the rack one was a back tight thick strap shiny dress that was floor length and the other was a dark navy blue short dress that had crystals at the top. She and Robin paid and set out to where Star was. Raven was getting bored so she told Star to pick out a suit for her. After the outfit chaos they met the guys at the restaurant and went home for some well deserved sleep. But Raven and Star did not sleep Raven had just remembered about the talent contest and how much she was dreading it.

"You could sing?" suggested Star.

"Or not."

"You could dance?"

"I don't dance."

"You could agree with someone?"

"No… hey wait Star."

"Sorry friend Raven I still think that singing is the best way to go."

"Fine I'll grin and bare it. But Star what are you doing?"

"That is for my knowing and to see."

The next day was full of more chaos because Robin was announcing the contest.

"Star have you seen my tie?" he yelled.

"Look under your bed."

The hustle and bustle seemed to go on all mourning. Raven go stuck in her dress and poked her eye with the eye pencil, and Star had mistaken mayo for her moisturizer, and Robin lost his tie, and BB doesn't own a suit, and last but not least Cy had to try and manage it all.

When they finally go into the car Raven was getting second thoughts but no one wanted to hear it so they just drove off towards the Miss. Hero Pageant.

REVIEW and tell me what you think. Chapters will be coming up I'm thinking 3-5.


	2. It Begins

When the titans got to the place of the pageant they practically had to pry Raven from the car. They walked into the stadium and Cyborg and Beast Boy took their seats.

"Wow man I can't wait to see all the babes in swim suits." said BB trying to contain himself.

"Well you're going to have to wait Beast Boy it doesn't start for another 20minutes."Spoke Cy.

"Rats but hey look on stage Cyborg its Robin up there."

(All lights dimmed and there was a spot light on Robin who was on stage microphone in hand looking slightly nervous)

"Welcome lovely ladies and gentlemen to the Miss. Hero pageant! I'd like to introduce the lovely heroines we have today. And lets see (opens envelope) today we have Wonder Girl! (Wonder Girl walks out in the required blue dress) She enjoys long walks on the beach, pizza, and a muscular hero to share it with. (there were a lot of 'woops' from the males in the audience)."

"And next we have Terra (they did not know Terra yet), a girl with the power over rocks who enjoys tons of food, game station, and butterflies. (Terra waves)"

"Next is Starfire, A hot little alien who can shoot eye beams and throw star bolts. She enjoys pink, mustard, stuff animals, and is part of the teen titans."

"We also have Blackfire…wait a minute!"

"Just read the card spiky!" shouted Blackfire.

"Well she can shoot eyebeams and throw star bolts, and enjoys brutal battles, partying, and hot guys!"

"And we have Raven! She is a half demon with wicked powers and enjoys reading, herbal tea, and complete and udder silence!"

(He introduces about 15 more girls)

"Alright now when we come back which five are staying?"

"And… CUT," shouted a camera man," job Robin. Ladies talents are next!"

Raven got on her usual uniform for talents. Her and Star had switched talents because of the fact Raven 'forgot' her music. Star was dressed in a long green gown and the rest of the girls were fuming with their outfits.

"Alright and we're back! Welcome to see our lovely heroine's talents first up is Blackfire!" said Robin with an eye roll.

Blackfire got up and decided to show everyone how to take down a Glorafolka (Whatever that is). "And when that fails use the Morph Potion to take him down. Thank you all." (There was a roar of applause)

"Well thank you Black that was sure well… interesting. Next is Raven to show off some of her powers. (Ha YOU THOUGHT I'D MAKE HER SINGDIDN'T YOU?)

Raven began to levitate several crystal orbs around her in a circle each giving of a blue light. Then the sounds of then revolving gave off sounds which sounded like the tune to 'Greensleeves'. It was really beautiful.

"Wow! That was great Raven. (There was a really huge roar of applause) Next is Starfire singing 'Diamonds are A Girls Best Friend'."

Star sand with a really great voice, and thanked the audience. "Ok wonderful Star," aid Robin blushing as she walked past him,"Ok next us Terra who is showing us how to beat Mega Monkeys 4." After that strange yet helpful talent Wonder Girl danced to 'Love Shack'.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Girl's Revolution

Disclaimer: DUDE I do not own the Teen Titans!!

"Raven your talent was quite lovely. I thank you kindly for doing the switching with me." said Star pulling Raven into a bone breaking hug backstage.

"Its no problem Star." said Raven trying to catch her breath.

They were backstage in the dressing room getting ready for the 2nd to last contest. Little did Raven know which contest it would be…?

"Ok ladies," said Robin from outside the door," Two minutes till the swimsuits."

"What?!" said Raven with wide eyes.

"Oh yes friend Raven here is the suit of swim I bought you." said Star handing Raven a bright pink bikini.

"Star suits I wear are usually one piece and not so...So BRIGHT!"

"You do not like it?" Star had puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no Star its ok don't cry I'll wear it."

"Joyous!" Star hugged Raven and ran of to change into her own lilac tankini.

So raven got changed into the suit and lined up with the rest of the girls. _Why the heck am I doing this? _She asked herself. _I have worked to long and hard to be a respectable goth to ruin my rep on this pageant. Oh well it's too late now Barbie Town here I come. _

All the girls walked up and down the run way and Raven tried so hard to look as if she was happy to be here, but really she wanted to clobber the next guy who asked for her phone number, All though she was quite flattered. They lined up in a line as Robin began to announce the 5 girls who would get to go to the last round. _Please oh please not me! Please gosh I'll do anything just not me. _ Raven thought as she waited impatiently to be able to leave the stage.

"Alright ladies and gents this is what you've all been waiting for which five girls will be going on and which ten will be going home.(He opened the envelope)Ok first we have Starfire!"

Star walked up gracefully to Robin to receive a white rose and walked back to her spot.

"Wonder Girl!"

She walked up same as Star to receive her rose.

"Raven!"

_Drat this is such a living nightmare. _But she walked up to get her rose all the same.

"Blackfire and Terra!" The two girls got their roses and they all left the stage to get into evening gowns. Raven put her rose on her dressing table and began to apply a tiny bit of make-u and get into her gown. Star was so happy so she dressed at top speed to go help Raven with what Raven called 'the eye liner of DOOM!'

They all walked out on stage to find a chair each with one of their signature colors. A purple for Raven, green for Star, black for Blackfire, yellow for Terra, and Red for Wonder Girl. They all sat down and the very last part of the show started.

"Ok we're back and its time to ask all the girls each one personal question. (He sat down) Ok Wonder Girl what do you think is the best part of fighting crime?"

As Wonder Girl answered Raven started to think of what question he would ask her from his cards. _If he's smart he'll give me one like'Whats your favorite color?' so I won't clobber him later. _She thought this as Blackfire was asked 'Why did you become a hero?'

Raven snapped back into reality to see Star be asked her question.

Robin looked quite nervous and sweaty as he began on Star's question. "Who do you think **your** greatest hero is?"

"My greatest hero," Star began blushing furiously and looking anywhere but Robin, "is a boy who like me saves the world he is killed in martial arts and weapons. He is always there for me when I am hurt. He is my best friend and means more to me than words can describe. His name I can not tell you for he is the man behind the mask."

Robin knew she was talking about him and paused a moment for his blush to go down, and asked Terra 'What she finds most rewarding?' Finally it was her turn. "Raven," he asked looking like he was about to laugh, "What made you want to join the pageant?"

Raven opened her mouth but there were no words. She did not wish to join the pageant and she couldn't say to shut Beast Boy up for a week but then she remembered what Beast Boy said this mourning. "Well because of all the girls who feel a need to change the world and help people out to live their lives, and because pageant charity and that's what heroes do right? They help people in need." She seemed stunned herself at her answer!

"Alright the judges have the scores and ladies its time to see who is this years Miss. Hero!"


	4. This Year's MissHero is

Disclaimer: Dude I do not own the Teen Titans.

Someone suggested something happen to Blackfire well you got your wish.

"Alright ladies, Here is the moment of truth." Robin opened the envelope but it was stuck. "Stupid dang envelope!" he muttered.

"Looks like a heroine must come and save the day." said Blackfire making sure the judges saw her 'good deed'. She went over to Robin who was hastily trying to open the envelope but unfortunately for Blackfire he tugged with his left hand and his elbow went straight for Black giving her a black eye (HA get it it's a pun).

"My eye!" screamed Black, "You will pay MASS DESTRUCTION!" The judges raised eyebrows. "I mean woops." Black tried to use cold water thee set guy gave to her for her eye but her hand slipped when she tried to grasp the cup of water and it spilled all over her new dress. Ok now she was angry as she stormed of stage raging about horrible help and stupid envelopes.

"Ok now back to our **four **lovely girls." said Robin. "4th place is Terra! You will receive $400 dollars to donate to charity." Terra walked over to get the check sulkily. "And 3rd place is Wonder Girl who will receive $400 for charity and a new MUSTANG!" Wonder Girl didn't look disappointed at all once she heard that.

_Oh no!_ Raven thought. _This can't be happening no let Star be the Miss. Hero NOT me please oh please! _Raven looked up to see Robin read who Miss. Charisma was.

"Starfire!" he said. Star looked joyful and Raven looked Mortified. "That means this year's Miss. Hero is Raven!"

Last years Miss. Hero stuck the crown on Raven's head not listening to Raven's protests of doing so and put a dozen roses in her hand and made her walk down and up the center isle. _That's it! _Raven thought. _My life is over!_


	5. Perfect in Your Pictures

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Ok people I now you've been asking about the BBRae fluff and its in this chapter so don't worry. Oh yeah and don't worry about me forgetting to write I love fan fics so I'll update or at least try to every day. And I'll try to do at least 6-7 chapters. And yes I know I type without good grammar.

Cameras were going on and off around Raven and she was getting really freaked out.

"Alright everyone at 5pm there will be a ball to celebrate the pageant turnout all are welcome and that's all folks!" Robin waved to the cameras.

Finally Raven was able to go back stage and grab her bag. Her and Star walked out together Star holding up her award which was a glass rose proudly, and raven was still wearing the tiara. They walked out and met Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all holding digital cameras.

"If you upload those you will all die slow and painful deaths." Raven said her eyes glowing with a white glow.

"Relax Rae, but hey you two great jobs out there." said Cyborg.

"Thank you friend Cyborg I feel the feeling of accomplishment." Star said skipping to the T-Car.

_That's so sweet! He even gave me a rose in my favorite color! Wait a minute I can't think these things its Beast Boy the dude is now…_

"Silent for a week!" said Raven finishing her sentence aloud punching her fist in the air triumphantly.

At this Beast Boy slightly hurt but he knew a deals a deal.

_Oh no Raven you did it now! _She thought as they entered the tower. She saw the look Beast Boy had on his face. She went to his room to apologize but saw he was not there. She walked in and called his name but there was no answer. She glanced to her left and saw his computer was on. She looked around and took off her crown and put it on his table as she sat down at his computer. She saw on the screen a file that said 'Ravens File' filled with suspicion she opened it and saw over 50 pictures of …her! All of her and they were really good to she flipped around through them there were pictures of her reading, meditating, and mostly at the pageant. _Wow! _She thought glancing at one were she was wearing her crown._ I did look good at the pageant. _She could hear foot steps and she ran with haste to her room thinking of what she had just seen.

Beast Boy walked into his room and saw that his computer had his file of pictures of Raven opened, and then he smirked as he looked at his table were he found… Raven's crown.


	6. Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teem Titans.

Ok people just in case you were confused when Raven said Beast Boy was sweet for giving her a rose that was her favorite color I forgot to write that he gave it to her K?

Enjoy Chapter 6! But when you Review tell me if you want me to do more than 7 chapters ok?

Raven paced around her room thinking about Beast Boy's perfect pictures._ I can't believe it all this time he's had a crush on me? But I never knew until today. Wait a minute… do I like him back? Of course not! But I did think he was sweet. But that doesn't mean I like him. _"I don't like… I love him." Her words even astounded herself. Her argument in her head stopped at that. "The way he's always trying to make me laugh and always includes me, and is nice, funny and kind." Raven decided to show some courage. She walked down the hall and walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked. It was just then she realized what she was doing. She made to turn back but it was too late Beast Boy was already standing in the door way.

"Yup?" he asked.

"Um... Beast Boy I was… err… well wondering if you'd be my escort to the ball?"

"Sure!" he said. He looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Well ...uh… ok! See you there then?"

"Count on it." He closed the door.

As soon as she got back to her room Raven did a sort of jig and screamed "YES, YES, YES!"

Robins Room

After he had announced the ball he knew who he wanted to go with him. Star was the only thing he had on his mind.

"So Star you me ball you dig?" he said practicing in front of his mirror.

"My beautiful Starfire come with me to the ball."

"Yo dawg lets jam up the ball, homey!"

"Hey Star do you want to go to the ball with me?" That one sounded the best to him. He went the door to get to Star's room to ask her to go with him, but when he opened the door he could not muster up any bravery. He decided to go make himself up a sandwich to calm his nerves. Maybe after a bite to eat to eat he would be able to be a man and go ask the love of his life out to a simple ball.

Starfire's Room

Star waited on her bed impatiently. She was sure Robin was going to knock on her door any moment and ask her to the ball. But after 2hours of waiting she decided maybe he was waiting for her so she looked around for Robin. She finally saw him in the kitchen and he was not waiting for her at all. He was making a sandwich! Her eyes filling with tears she ran for Raven's room and banged loudly on the door.

"Star?" asked Raven as she saw Star crying, "Come on in."

"Thank you friend Raven," Star sobbed, "Tell me friend am I ugly?"

"No Star. Why would you think that?"

"Well there must be a reason friend Robin does not ask me to go to the 'ball'!" she sobbed harder.

"Hey don't cry. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you friend Raven for you are most kind."

"You just stay here and dry your tears. I'm going to have a talk with Robin."

Review 


	7. I Would Be Honored

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE THAN 7 CHAPTERS IN THE REVIEW YOU WRITE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Raven marched down the corridor into the kitchen to find Robin finishing the last of his sandwich. "Robin we need to talk." she said angrily. _No one hurts Star's feelings, No one. _She thought.

"Sure, what about?"

"I want to ask you something about the ball."

"Wow! Rae I'm flattered but…"

"NO! Ew NO! I wanted to ask you if you were going to ask Star."

"Well I was thinking about it. Did she say something?"

"Well she thought you were going to ask her and when she saw you she thought that you weren't going to, and now she thinks something's wrong with her." Raven said in one breath.

"Whoa. Gosh that's horrible."

"Yeah well… she's probably still in my room."

But with out replying her Robin started down the corridor at a run to find Star. He knocked on Raven's door and there was no answer so he figured she had left so he went to every room in the entire tower till there was only one left… the roof.

He climbed the steep steps and found Star sulking on the side still in her gown. "Star?" he asked.

"Robin? Why have you come here to look upon one as ugly as I?"

He sat down next to her. "Well I don't think your ugly at all infact," he took a deep breath, "I think your beautiful."

"Really?" she asked with tears shinning on her face.

"Of course and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

She wiped her tears and smiled. She looked at him and his great smile. "Of course," Star said, "I would be honored."

"No," he said as he looked at her and her beautifully curved lips he thought for a moment but then leaned over and kissed her, "I would."

Raven was in her room getting ready for the ball. She looked into her closet and dug around for a dress. All she found were blue capes, and black leotards, until she came to the very back and found a long very dark purple dress that sparkled all over. She put it on and then started to apply a tiny bit of make-up and do her hair. She walked out to find Star and Robin hand in hand. Star was wearing a lime green dress that touched the floor and had not sleeves. Robin was wearing a tux (Well DUH!). Beast Boy was going to meet her there because he had to help Cyborg set up because Cy was the DJ.

They all flew to the ball and Star and Rob walked through the large doors. _Well,_ thought Raven. _This is it. _And she walked through the doors.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT!!!!!!**


	8. Crowning His Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thanks to the reviewers I will continue it **TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE AFTER THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter will be a little bit shorter than the others. But I have more ideas but its up to you if you want me to continue or not!**

Raven stepped through the doors into a very large hall trimmed in white roses. The floors were made of marble and had a cathedral like ceiling that was pure white. She sighed and took a few more steps inside the crowded ball room. There were many people who came up to her to congratulate her on becoming Miss. Hero. She looked around for Beast Boy but she couldn't see him from where she was standing so she decided to sit and wait for him. She glanced to her right and saw Star and Robin walking around hand in hand. She sighed. _That is just SO cute!_ She thought watching them. Just then Beast Boy walked up to her.

"Hey Rae...wow… you look like an angel." he said not being able to keep his eyes off her.

"Thanks." Raven said trying to hide her blush.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen were going to start of the ball with a waltz so can Miss. Hero and Miss. Charisma please come to the middle of the floor with their escorts to start us off please." said Cy from his DJ stand. (I don't know what its called)

"Um Rae?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to waltz."

"That's ok, just follow my lead." So her and Beast Boy met Star and Robin out on the floor and the two pairs began to waltz. Raven glanced to her side to see Robin and Star moving gracefully around the floor. Rae felt like her face was on fire she was blushing so furiously. She looked at Beast Boy whose face looked like Christmas with his blush and his green skin. The song ended a little too soon for Raven's liking as she and BB broke apart.

"Rae follow me, I want to show you something." Beast Boy said with a mischievous look in his eye. He led her outside to a garden with a fountain that was lit up with white lights and white roses.

"Wow its beautiful." she said as breath seemed to be stolen away from her.

"Raven," he said looking into her deep violet eyes, "I know you saw those pictures of you."

"Beast Boy I'm sor…" but he held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm glad you did."

She just stood there staring into his eyes, but she finally managed to speak, "They were beautiful."

He moved closer to her so they were only 6 inches apart. But then he pulled out something and placed it on her head. It was her crown! She must have left it in his room!

So there they stood. Raven looked still into his eyes. She knew what she wanted to do. They were so close and she was so nervous but then something in her made her do something that surprised even herself. She used her thumb and forefinger and pulled gently on his tie pulling him the rest of the way toward her and she decided to throw caution to the wind and she kissed him. _You just kissed the man of your dreams Miss. Hero what are you going to do next._ She thought. Then she kissed him again answering her own question.


	9. Authors Note Read if you are a Fan of my...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**EVERY ONE WHO WANTED ME TO CONTINUE MY STORY IS GETTING THEIR WISH BUT IN A NEW STORY CALLED "Miss. Hero 2 (Miss. Fabulous)" BECAUSE THAT WAS A GOOD ENDING TO MY OTHER STORY! BUT IT IS GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL SO I CAN WRITE LOTS MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
